Near Death (comics)
Near Death is an ongoing comic book series created by Jay Faerber with artist Simone Guglielmini. Image Comics began publishing it in September 2011. The series went on hiatus following the eleventh issue in September 2012. The story follows a former hitman who attempts to atone for his misdeeds after a near death experience shows him a vision of Hell. Publication history Faerber credits the work of Stephen J. Cannell as his inspriation for the series,Word Balloons: Hit man attempts redemption in ‘Near Death', NewsOK, Oct 7, 2011 along with a personal attraction to redemtion stories.Matthew Meylikhov, "Multiversity presents Jay Faerber", 13 September 2011, retrieved 8 November 2012 Guglielmini drew inspiration from Criminal and Gotham Central. After creating the plot himself, Faerber recruited Italian artist Guglielmini by email. During publication, the two never met in person or spoke on the phone.Bradley, Drew, "Artist August: Simone Guglielmini interview", www.multiversitycomics.com, 9 August 2012 The series was published monthly beginning in 2011. Most issues were self-contained instead of multi-part stories because Faerber wanted a creative challenge.Bradley, Drew, "Jay Faerber talks Near Death hiatus", www.multiversitycomics.com, 25 September 2012, retrieved 8 November 2012 Each issue contains some form of bonus material, such as an article on crime fiction or a second, shorter comic. The series was put on hiatus following its eleventh issue in 2012. Faerber has expressed an interest in continuing the story as a series of one-shots. There has also been an effort to adapt the comic to television. Plot Markham, a hitman, is shot during an attempted murder and briefly dies on the operating table. He has a vision of Hell where he is haunted by the ghosts of people he has killed. One tells Markham there is still time to make up for his actions. When he recovers, Markham begins to protect people who are in danger. He confesses that he is doing this selfishly, and does not care about the people he saves.Near Death #1 (September 2011) After his former coworkers learn of his new direction, they try to kill Markham and his girlfriend.Near Death #4-5 (December 2011-January 2012) To avoid more confrontations, Markham moves to Los Angeles.Near Death #6 (March 2012) He eventually turns himself into the police and is sent to jail.Near Death #11 (September 2012) Critical reception Near Death was featured in an article in USA Today'Near Death': A hitman with a change of heart, USA Today Sept 19, 2011 and reviews of the first issue were mostly postitive.near-death-is-full-of-life, ProjectFanboy, June 14, 2011Matthew Meylikhov, Advance Review: Near Death #1-3, Mulitversity Comics, Sept 14, 2011 In a March 2012 interview, Image publisher Eric Stephenson expressed frustration the book was not selling better.Harper, David, "Multiversity Comics presents Eric Stephenson," www.multiversitycomics.com, 29 March 2012, retrieved 15 May 2012 The series continued to receive positive reviews through its final issue.Advance Review: Near Death volume 2, www.geeksunleased.me, 23 September 2012 Faerber said the most common complaint he received about the series was the stories feeling "too short." Collected editions Near Death has been collected into two volumes. The first was released in February 2012. It is 120 pages and includes issues #1-5 a script for the first issue. Volume two, released in October 2012, reprints #6-11 and is 136 pages. References Category:Image Comics